First Impressions
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel] Dean meets Gabriel as Cas' boyfriend for the first time. Not exactly in the conventional way.


**First Impressions**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Humor, Family_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel_

 _Word count: 1060_

 _Summary: Dean meets Gabriel as Cas' boyfriend for the first time. Not exactly in the conventional way. Dean/Castiel ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: As always, thanks to** **master of madness** **. Hope you all enjoy some domestic!AU Destiel.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Up."

The duvet was suddenly ripped away from the bed and flung across the room. Dean let out a noise of protest at the sudden lack of warmth, raising his head from the pillow.

"Cas? Wha's-goin'-on?" He mumbled, a frown on his face as he watched the familiar figure bustling about the room. Cas yanked back the drapes in response, letting the early morning light of the Kansas sky stream into the little room. Dean made another noise, this one louder, burrowing his face back into the pillow. Not that Cas seemed to take much notice of this. "What the hell, Cas?"

"You. Up. Now."

"Why? It's only...well, I don't know, but it's way too early. Why are _you_ even up right now?"

"I'll explain later." Cas grabbed him by the arm and hauled him off the bed and to his feet, dragging him towards the closet in the corner of the room. "In there."

"What the - If this is some kind of joke -"

"No joke." Cas shoved him inside the closet. "Stay in there. Keep quiet." And, with that, he promptly shut the door.

"Hey! Can't I at least put some pants on first? Cas -!"

The door opened again. "What did I just say about keeping quiet?"

"What the hell is goin' on?" Cas paused, as if he was struggling to decide whether or not to say anything, but, just as he opened his mouth to answer, the doorbell rang, a soft ping that echoed from the hallway.

"Crap," he cursed loudly, anxiously dragging a hand through his dark hair, still damp from the shower. "I didn't think he'd be here so early."

"Who?"

"My brother. He called this morning; he's coming over for breakfast this morning after he picks up some pancakes."

"Which brother?"

"Gabriel."

Dean groaned. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Yes, well, I haven't exactly told him about, y'know..." Cas gestured between the two of them. "...about us. I didn't know how he would react!" He quickly defended himself at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "You know as well as I do that you two didn't exactly get along back in high school. I could hardly just drop it into conversation, could I? " _By the way, Gabriel, do you remember Dean Winchester from school? That friend of mine that you never liked? Turns out I've always wanted him to be more than my friend and_ _he feels the same way, so_ _we're dating now_ "." The doorbell rang again, this time sounding more urgent. "Hang on a second!" Cas yelled over his shoulder, before turning back to Dean. "Please? Just until I've figured out how exactly I'm going to break it to him. The last thing I want is for him to go mental over this, especially on his first day back in Lawrence."

Dean sighed. "You know you sending me to hide in the _closet_ reeks of irony, right?"

Cas rolled his eyes, giving his boyfriend a soft peck on the lips. "I was aware. Try not to dwell on it." He shut the closet door, just as the doorbell sounded, yet again. Dean pressed his ear against the wood, hearing Cas yelling "Alright!" as he struggled to unlock the front door. "Hello, Gabriel," he said after a moment.

"Castiel!" Gabriel trilled; he was no doubt throwing his arms around his little brother right now. "Look at you, all red-faced and glowing! Kansas still treating you well?"

"Very well, actually. And yourself? How are you?"

"Eh, Vegas is a little overrated, Cassie." Their voices got louder and closer as Gabriel poked his head around the bedroom door. "Sheesh, someone got up in a hurry, didn't they?"

"You caught me by surprise," Cas replied; Gabriel sniffed, the floorboards underneath his feet creaking as he moved around the room.

"Seriously?" He said suddenly, pausing to observe something. "An AC/DC shirt? Really?"

"What of it?" Cas asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Didn't you once tell me that AC/DC sounded worse than Balthazar's drunk karaoke?"

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making an indignant cry. Cas let out a startled cough, fully aware that his boyfriend could hear every word.

"Yes, well, I changed my mind. I've started to see the charm in them."

"Good God," Gabriel snorted. "I leave Kansas for a month and suddenly you've begun worshipping mullet rock? This is why I should stick around and look after you." His footsteps neared the closet. "You can't even put your own shirts away."

"Gabriel, don't -!" Cas yelped, too late. Gabriel opened the closet door, his teasing smile slipping when he saw Dean crouched amongst the small collection of shirts and pants.

"Cassie," he said slowly, turning to face his brother. "Dean Winchester is standing in your closet..." He glanced to Dean and then back to Cas again. "...and he isn't wearing any pants."

"Uh, yeah." Cas shifted. "I was going to tell you - I didn't want to overwhelm you - It's just Dean and I, we're, you know, together. Dating. A couple. Hooray?" The celebration was tacked on the end as a question.

"Huh," Gabriel said finally, after a long silence. "Okay."

Cas blinked. "Is...Is that it? You haven't - You haven't got anything else to say?"

"Uh..." Gabriel frowned, as if he was racking his brain for something to say. "Took you guys long enough?" Cas' jaw went slightly slack. "Look, what exactly do you want me to say, Cassie? Do you want me to freak out and make a big deal out of this? Because I can freak out and make a big deal out of this if you really want me to."

"No, no! Freaking out was the last thing I wanted, Gabriel."

"Well, then." Gabriel nodded, resigned. "I'll go put those pancakes on, shall I?" He looked back to Dean. "Are you joining us, Winchester? I'm not having you sitting opposite me at the table unless you're wearing pants, mind."

"Yeah, sure," Dean replied, sharing a confused look with Cas. "Just give me a minute to find some slacks."

"Very well." Gabriel turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Cas let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Well," Dean commented into the slightly stunned silence. " _That_ went better than expected..."


End file.
